


Iron Steel Style: Origins

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Sacrificial Daughters [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in the Sacrificial Daughters series. Five oneshots that begin building an AU that takes soul bonding into the Naruto world. HEAVY ON THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS/ARTISTIC LICENSE WITH CANON. Loosely follows Canon even with divergence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information Dump

**Author's Note:**

> I believe soul mates are possible, you just don't find them often. Keeping that in mind will help you understand the majority of my work.

I know. I write OCs A LOT. And they probably would tend towards being Mary Sue’s if they didn’t have significant trauma in their past or psychological scars that about bury them in scar tissue. Anyway, I’m going to explain my OCs so you can grasp my oneshots and drabbles, mostly interesting moments from this fanverse.  
Fidelia, Hope, Faith and Honor Desjardins- Fidelia and Hope are sisters. They are a French Wizarding family, and these two graduated from Beauxbatons. A French Death Eateresque faction chased them to England, where they gave their daughters into the custody of Amaya. Once in Konoha, they meet and bond with Shisui and Itachi. Hope is Honor’s mother, and Fidelia (who goes by Delia) is Faith’s. Fidelia and Hope are both dirty blonds, Honor is a pale blond (her father is a deceased Delacour), and Faith is a redhead (her father is Fabian Weasley). They fled to England because Delia’s lover and Faith’s father was there.  
Amaterasu “Amaya” Uchiha Hatake. Officially on a seven year training journey, she was actually attending Hogwarts. She returns to Konoha several times- to attend the Kyuubi funerals, to place Faith and Honor in Kakashi’s custody while she is in school, and to witness the birth of her nephew, Neji Hyuuga. She is married to Kakashi, married at a young age because either she could die when she got back, or Kakashi could die before she finished school. Her nuclear family as a child consisted of two older siblings- Nejimaru Uchiha, who died as a genin, and his fraternal twin sister Akita Uchiha Hyuuga (Yes, I set her up as Neji’s mom because he deserves one and Hizashi deserves to be loved) and her parents, Katon and Aishiteru.  
Akita U. Hyuuga. Died in the massacre. 

WHY IS KAKASHI DIFFERENT/MARRIED?  
Because in canon, there was no one to crack the whip and say “Teach them or no blowjob/sex/cuddles.” (Now that I think about it, just because most if not all of my pairings are straight, I really need to write a yaoi of some sort- I support those who are LGBTA, but it has yet to really enter my life on a personal or familial level). Amaya is in no way perfect or whole. She just does what any strong woman does- tough it out in front of the public, break down in hubby’s arms- when he’s home and the others can’t hear. She will break her own heart, distrust Kakashi, you just won’t see much of it. 

IRON STEEL STYLE  
This is not a jutsu. It is a partnership style that was developed by a matriarchal offshoot of the Uchiha clan. Instructors are known as Iron Mothers and Steel Fathers. Journeyman fighters, who have passed their Trials (where their most competent sensei must be beaten in every art pertaining to the style, boys take Steel Trials, girls take Iron Trials) are known as Iron Daughters and Steel Sons, while acolytes, or those preparing for the Trials, are known as either Iron Acolytes or Steel Aspirants. There is a story about the exact creation, which I will tell. Current pairs trained in the style are:  
Iron Grandmother/Steel Grandfather (retired heads of the order)  
Aishiteru U + Katon U. (both deceased)  
Iron Mother/Steel Father  
Akita U. Hyuuga + Hizashi Hyuuga (Dojutsu and Taijutsu) (both deceased)  
Amaterasu U. Hatake (in hiding) + Kakashi Hatake (active Leaf Jonin) Sharingan & Katana, Sharingan & ninjutsu  
Iron Daughter/Steel Son  
Faith Desjardins Uchiha + Shisui Uchiha (both deceased) katana & Sharingan (kotoamatsukami) and Shunshin  
Honor Desjardins Uchiha + Itachi Uchiha (both rogue) katana and mednin jutsu & Sharingan (Izanami) and ninjutsu  
*Although both Shisui and Itachi married their partners to protect them, this is not guaranteed of every pair.


	2. Tobirama's Ayano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of Chronicle style. 'Shrugs' Tobirama's cool, but I don't know as much about him as I'd like.

He meets her when he is seventeen and she is fifteen. They slink out into the night, they dance and fuck and fight, and in the end, go their own ways.  
He does not know until several years later, when his brother and Madara have founded Konoha, but dthat one night he spent fucking her gave him two children. When he finds out about Tajima and Akusa, he is angry and hurt, but realistic enough to realize any communication could have killed them both. What soothes the sting is the way his son quickly goes from calling him 

“Otou-sama” to 

“Tousan” and his daughter begs to meet his snow leopards. Aya herself looks at him with guarded hope even though he cut down Izuna. He asks her why, of course.

“Oh Tobirama,” He appreciates that she doesn’t insist on using 

“Senju-sama” for he detests the title. 

“You gave me two children. Who are, aside from enormous cunning and unending loyalty, entirely Senju. Despite them being born bastards, hidden from you and your clan for safety, you have accepted that they truly are your children. Izuna-” Here, she turns away to study the skyline 

“Was my brother, but he was also a shinobi.” She turns to gaze at him again. 

“He loved me, and wanted me to be happy, Tobirama. I had Tajima and Akusa for a reason, and I believe that reason was to draw me closer to you.”   
He has to kiss her for that. She’s a gorgeous Uchiha of the main branch, has a terrifying Sharingan of her own, yet she is drawn to him, Hashirama Senju’s albino younger brother, the necromancer.

She spends months working with select Kenjutsu students, training their children and handpicked combat partners in the Uchiha Iron Steel style. When Tobirama asks her to marry him, she says yes without hesitation, and Akusa and Tajima whoop and dance like the five year olds they once were.   
Their wedding is traditionally Uchiha and Senju, where a not pleased but still cordial Madara gives away his final sibling, and Hashirama officiates his first wedding as Hokage. Tajima insinuates that if Inosha is patient, there is a similar event in her future. Aya beams at her son, but has to restrain Tobirama when Saru finally asks to court their Akusa, who doesn’t even give her parents the chance to answer, simply says “Yes!” 

The day she dies is the day his world loses all but the rarest wisps of colour. He wants to blame his daughter for letting it happen, but Aya tells him 

“I needed to give you this, Tobirama, not as my husband, but as my Hokage.” It shatters him again to the point that he wails his heartbreak to the sky. His children are pulled over to their dying mother by their combat partners, and Aya gives them each a final word, mostly for the children, but somewhat for each pair. Her very last words are to tell him she loves him.

His relationship with his children only ever improves, even after the death of their mother, his wife of few years, beloved of many more. Tajima courts Inosha Yamanaka, a girl who is an anomaly among her people- an extra, she has no Akimichi or Nara to back her up. Aya had been impressed by her command of poisons, and had ordered her to come to the Hokage’s residence for training in her family’s Iron style. Tajima had been delighted to finally have an Iron Daughter to complement him as a Steel son.

Akusa, of course, was dancing around Hiruzen Sarutobi’s and her mutual interest the moment they met. Once in a while, Tobirama thought Homura and Koharu might be jealous or disappointed, but they never show it. Akusa changes her name and gives birth to a girl she named in her mother’s honor as she had been directed in Aya’s will, all before she is sixteen. Through it all, Saru stands where she needs him. And it pleases Tobirama that his daughter, beloved to him nearly as much as her mother, will be cared for- by his star student, no less!


	3. Hiruzens' Biwako

Originally. An odd word. It applied to Biwako Sarutobi in this manner: her name was originally Akusa Senju of the Uchiha. She was the bastard daughter of Tobirama Senju and Ayano Uchiha, younger sister of Tajima Senju. She chose Biwako the day after her mother died. Ayano and Akusa had fought back to back, driving away nin from newly-formed Iwa executing a poorly thought out but succeeding swarm attack. 

“Akusa, you know what to do.” Her mother’s soft instruction in her ear, she grunted the affirmative, swallowing her terror. When her mother roared 

“AKUSA, NOW!” Akusa closed her eyes and erected a chakra barrier, unable to watch her mother use her Mangekyo Sharingan: Shinigami. Tajima’s gasp preceded their father’s scream of agonized rage by moments.

Akusa had opened her eyes to watch the effect of the Sharingan dissispate, even as her mother slumped to her knees, tears of blood tracking down her cheeks. With a final bullheaded effort, Tobirama broke his daughters’ barrier to cradle his dying beloved to his armoured chest. Every other nin froze when the silver Senju let out a second uncharacteristic wail. Tajima was suddenly being pushed forward by Inosha Yamanaka, who bore a worried expression. Her father’s prize student, his Saru, was suddenly at her elbow- she was in shock, she realized- as Hiruzen lifted her, bloody armour and tears streaming down her face, to take her to her parents, Sarutobi kneeling beside Tajima to mirror his sensei, draping the woman in his arms across his chest. Ayano lifted her hand.

“Akusa, thank you. You gave me the time I needed.” Looking up into her mother’s contented smile but not daring to look into her father’s eyes, Akusa trembles 

“Kaachan-” Aya lets out a rattling laugh and whispers 

“Saru will love you, my girl. Let him.” Turning to her son, she ordered 

“Inosha is a lovely girl, my Tajima. Treat her right.” Her body shudders, but Aya tips her head back to murmur to Tobirama 

“Love you, ‘ll wait . . . for y-you.” Tobirama kissed her forehead. 

“Do that, Aya-chan.” His heart is in his words, the breaking of it evident in how his voice- usually unflappable- cracked.

She makes love to Hiruzen that night, she later swears to herself that’s the night Aishiteru is conceived. He calls her name over and over and over again. Like it is the only mantra he needs. Perhaps that’s why she never says anything after their marriage, when every time they make love, he calls her Akusa. She talks to her father, and her brother, but knows nothing will save Tobirama. 

He returns from his mission to find his formerly lithely muscled kunoichi with bigger breasts, wider hips and a distinct pouch in her casual nin clothes- her father has forbidden her any duty until well after the birth. She braces herself for the rejection she believes is imminent. Instead she receives a dose of déjà vu when he sweeps her off her feet, first into his embrace, then his kiss, ending in a thorough loving in his bed, when he tells her, rather breathlessly, that he loves her, and he can’t wait to be a father. When he peppers the bump on her stomach with kisses, Biwako blushes, gasping when the baby kicks, recognizing her father.

He must beg, and trade missions, but eventually, he convinces his leader, his wife, and his teammates to let him stay with her while she gives birth. Koharu looks disgusted, Homura is unsure, but Tobirama-sensei gives him a nod of approval. The closer she comes to her due date, the more Biwako changes her mind, she wants him with her. It is the last that relieves him, although his sensei warns him she will either not talk much, or curse at him. The day she delivers their daughter, straining under the pain, is a day of perpetual terror for Hiruzen, who sits behind her, bracing her back as she pushes. But it is nearly worth the pain she endured, to hold Biwako as she nurses the child he sired.

When Katsu, their oldest son is born, Aishiteru is beginning her own family with another Uchiha. Biwako lives to see Katsu marry and produce Konohamaru, to outlive her eldest grandchild, Nejimaru, meets her eldest great-grandchild Neji Hyuuga, watches Aishiteru and her husband throw their lives away to save her, watches as Amaya marries the Hatake whelp, but she can’t shake the exhaustion that takes her over when Amaya brings home her wards. The revelation that her beloved granddaughter is pregnant, and then fighting a war they cannot assist her in is what does Biwako in. 

Hiruzen spends every day in mourning of his Biwako. Obstinately refusing any offers for anything resembling a relationship, even from Koharu, Hiruzen meditates to the smell of her favourite incense, looks everywhere and sees at least one memory of her every day. Some nights are spent quietly weeping for his Akusa, but not many.

Asuma does not need to be told his mother was a great medic, but Hiruzen does explain how her mother’s death motivated her to excellence. He takes the time to tell his son of his mother’s pride, and is gratified to find Asuma listens. But he is not ready to hear what Hiruzen needs to say about relationships.   
He turns to his grandson in law, Kakashi for that. Kakashi listens to his every word, never once brushes off a tidbit he wants to share. Often, the talks are held while the Hatake’s silver haired eldest hovers, her black haired baby sister held in a loving grip.

Hizashi too, listens when he can. Not often, now, what with raising Neji himself, but often enough until his own death. Hiashi does not know of the relationship and so disallows the Hokage to associate with his nephew. That does not mean Hiruzen has not tagged Neji’s file.

Akita, Nejimaru, Aishiteru, Katon and Katsu are dead several years, Amaya is away at school, and two young Uchiha boys have decided to protect her wards, as well as a certain Anbu deciding attaching himself to a great-granddaughter of the Hokage is a good idea.

So Hiruzen pours himself into Naruto Uzumaki and the grandchild he can see, Konohamaru, into Amayas’ get, and if he is not happy, if he wishes to just once more experience his wife orgasming under him, he is content. When Orochimaru brings unsavoury shadow dealings to his attention, he remembers that of his students, Orochi was his Biwako-chan’s favourite, that unlike his teammates, Orochimaru has never left. So he explains to the man he and Biwako have only ever seen as another son, why he did not pick him for Hokage- Biwako had watched her father slip away after her mother’s death, had he not been a wartime Hokage, he surely would’ve buckled under his duties- that, in his grief, he had only seen those who were young enough to truly need him or those travelling the same path he had been. Orochimaru took it all with good grace, and admitted his own parts in those same unsavoury dealings, and when Hiruzen begged for another chance to know his student, Orochimaru decided to honor Biwako’s wishes that he not be a Kage, but assist her husband.

It took time, but Orochimaru and Hiruzen reached an accord, helped along when Amaya demanded Kenjutsu instruction from her grandfather’s student. Again, it was Amaya who rescued a Konoha nin from rumours and dirty looks in public by proclaiming 

“Oro-ji is the best Sannin, he’s awesome with a sword, and he never left Konoha!” Obligingly, Kakashi chimes in 

“His loyalty is comparable to my fathers’.” Hizashi’s statement, made well before his death, is to request Orochimaru be his son Neji’s godfather. With Oro knowing Neji is the grandson of his sensei, he agrees, and ends up having Neji dumped on him twice a week. By the time he is talking, Neji’s favourite words are 

“Tousan, Oro-jiji, Inu and Saru.” Several ladies are practically cooing when the young Hyuuga charges his grandfather shrieking 

“Jisan! Saru-ji! Me want Oro-jiji!” Scooping him up, Sarutobi bounces him in his arms, and Hiashi, Hinata in tow, is in time to watch the Hokage croon 

“Now, now, Jinushi, you know better than to scream for Oro-jiji, he doesn’t let you play with the snakes if you holler.” Hiashi’s face pales at the mere idea he is keeping the Hokage from his grandson.

Orochimaru slithers from the crowd to steal Neji, inspecting him with lazy golden eyes. Anko, enthusiastically horsing around down the street, comes running when Orochimaru calls over his shoulder 

“Anko, come meet my godson.”


	4. Kakashis' Amaya

She was born for him. No, really, she was. Her parents, Aishiteru and Katon, were the parents of Nejimaru and Akita Uchiha. Twins, they were put on separate genin teams- Nejimaru was teamed with their first cousin, Katsu Sarutobi and Torifu Akimichi’s son Taiga, and completed many missions together with their Jonin-sensei Ichiro Mitokado. Akita was placed with Hizashi Hyuuga and apprentice med-nin Kaoru Daisho, an older Genin who had failed the first test and been apprenticed for a few years. He was completing the Genin requirements to be field medic, and they were under the direction of Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang. It was Akita who informed her parents 

“Kakashi-chans’ mother died birthing him.” Aishiteru knew that Sakumo would have his hands full, and Katon agreed when she suggested a final child to be raised as closely with Kakashi as possible.

She was born nearly precisely a year after him. When Akita proudly showed off her sister across the village, people would ask if she was looking for betrothals. The impish girl would laugh and say breezily 

“No, no, she’s promised to sensei’s puppy!” This was of course, the first Sakumo had heard of this. However, over the next few years, as she became more mobile, she toddled after Kakashi on chubby legs, learning Kenjutsu and other weapons from her mother, but otherwise content to sit and watch Kakashi, who perked up whenever the younger child came by. Gradually, as she became a port in the storm more than the semi-captive audience of the earlier years, Sakumo expressed a concern that she wasn’t being properly socialized. Katon snorted and retorted 

“Have you tried getting her to do something that doesn’t involve Kakashi? She plants her feet and waves her bokken around!” 

Once Kakashi realized that he was her only real company, he resolved to take her to meet his team- after all, she had saved his father from depression by insisting Sakumo-ji come to dinner, and he must watch her practice. The kicker, the younger Hatake mused, was when she had kicked and fussed for ice cream, only to demand 

“Sakumo-ji, you are going to protect Konoha, right? Neechan says that you are one of the best Jonin in Konoha, and Aniki says you’re stronger than his silly Ichiro-sensei, ‘cause you’re The White Fang, with the strongest Will of Fire he’s ever seen!” Sakumo had brightened, and when he’d glanced at Kakashi only to wilt, the Hatake-puppy’s best friends’ stomp on his toes was hidden by the table. Kakashi scrambled to add 

“She’s right, Tou-san, you’re strong enough to protect our people. I want to be on your squad.” Having had time to think it through, having seen how close to the edge his father is, Kakashi says more than he means to, but he knows his father won’t doubt his veracity. 

After the war, Amaya still isn’t a Kunoichi- will never be, for all she was born for Kakashi, her parents are devastated when her beloved Aniki dies in the hospital, and Fugaku-sama himself says they’ve given enough- Sakumo retires to spend more time with Kakashi and the dogs, Kakashi reduces his missions to spend time with his Tousan and cherished best friend. He introduces Sakumo, whom they’ve met informally- on a bloody battlefield, the White Fang’s squad hurrying to catch up to their Taichou when he realizes the squad they were sent to reinforce is Kakashi’s, and the silver haired Taichou is in time to see some Iwa nin bloody his puppy. The Iwa nin dies screaming when a white, chakra imbued Tanto rips a second mouth in his gut- so that he can later introduce Amaya and be absolutely sure she has a protector even from his friends. Sakumo knows his son has chosen his mate. When Kakashi returns from a hectic mission to find his father with Amaya dozing in his lap, he splits from his team to call 

“Tou-san? What’s wrong with Amaya-chan?” Every ninja in hearing distance turned to see the Next White Fang stride to where his father sat in the shade, Amaya Uchiha curled like a cat in the man’s lap. Rin, Minato, and Obito curiously came over to see this person that Kakashi called “-chan.” Amaya opened whiskey eyes to blink sleepily at Kakashi and lifted her arms like a child demanding a cuddle. 

“You’re back, shitawashi.” Hoisting her with the ease of practice, Kakashi replied 

“Maa, maa, just routine stuff, my precious Amaya-chan,” Turning to his sire, the boy added 

“Arigato, Tou-san, she likes the sun too much.” Sniffing at his disapproval, Amaya slid down, straightening her kimono to huff 

“Shall we have your team to dinner, or will we eat at a restaurant, Kakashi?” Despite being not quite eleven, her reproach sounded distinctly wifely. Which is why Kakashi rejoined 

“We’re eating at Ichiraku with Kushina-san, Kami-san.” Wrinkling her nose desultorily, Amaya activated a Shunshin and hurried away. Chuckling, Sakumo waved and used his own Shunshin. Kakashi sighed and said uneasily 

“Six o’clock, I think.” Before leaping after his family.

At Ichiraku, there were a fair few more customers than usual. Everyone wanted to know who Kakashi’s girlfriend was. They were not expecting Akita Uchiha and her genin teammate Hizashi Hyuuga, Aishiteru and her husband Katon, and Biwako Sarutobi with her husband Hiruzen to show up. Or for Kakashi to escort a tiny, brown haired girl in a rose yukata with the solemnity of a Guardian Shinobi into the premises. Sakumo bringing up the rear was unsurprising, and not as unwelcome as it might have been, once. Tiny, and slightly pudgy up close, Amaya politely ordered a miso ramen and ate casually, listening to Biwako’s story about an Uchiha who had passed away decades ago.

Although Team Minato, including Kushina, was a little hurt about not knowing her, Amaya calmly explained that she had been sheltered from the violence of the Shinobi world because they had given enough. Kakashi tersely explained his edicts about her movements. Biwako, Aishiteru and Akita snorted in unison. 

“If you know anything about Hatake’s, they’re rabidly protective of their mates.” Akita pointed out. Sakumo interjected 

“Those we get to choose, Akita.” Kakashi nodded. 

“Tousan and Kaasan were an arranged match.” Amaya heaved a sigh and declared 

“I’m ready for bed unless we’re doing something more cheerful.” Kakashi took that as his cue, paying the bill and sweeping her out the door. Sakumo chuckled and quickened his own strides.

Later that summer, Amaya received a strange later from a place called Hogwarts. She and Kakashi wrote often as possible, Sakumo corresponding when his son was busy. Amaya came home every spare minute, but her family was ultimately grateful she got the chance to develop her own identity. In the summer of her sixth year, Amaya married a then seventeen year old Kakashi. The Yondaime had sacrificed his life, as had many others- but due to Katon and Aishiteru’s intervention that night had spared Biwako. Once the Kyuubi events had settled, Kakashi forcefully made his case to investigate why his wife had not answered his letters in three weeks. What he found enraged Kakashi, but he reluctantly agreed to return to Konoha, where Faith and Honor needed raising.  
When she finally came home, Amaya had lost her sister, many friends, and her parents since receiving her letter. She had, in the same time frame, gained a husband, two wards, a father in law and a daughter.

Obito goes missing three days after his eighteenth birthday. They discover he has been branded with a permanent control seal, and stolen Amaya and Kakashi’s DNA samples from the District, a renegade doctor eventually producing a viable offspring whose growth had been accelerated to age sixteen in two years, information dumped on her until Obito fights the compulsions enough to send her home to the parents she knew about only because he stole every possible moment to tell her. When she is physically eighteen, the child who named herself Aishiteru for the grandmother her Oji-san knew briefly, escapes at Obito’s bidding, putting her parents in an awkward place. It is Tenzou Yamato, oddly enough, who helps them. After befriending the strange Kunoichi-born Hatake, he is unafraid to take her parents to task and make them understand.

That in mind, the child of a pregnancy that they spent a difficult year concealing from the Hogwarts population, Akashina, quickly accepts her neechan, but also quickly accepts an offer from a distant relative in Sunagakure, a friend of a man who’d been named Yashamaru, the woman wants to focus on something good. Years later, all Konoha thanked God for Akashina.


	5. Shisuis' Faith

Shisui Uchiha, age nine, was a curious little boy. His six year old cousin, Itachi, was as much his accomplice and best friend as his rival. His auntie Mikoto was talking to their other cousin, Amaterasu. Amaya was interesting. She’d gone on the beginning of her training journey in September, and she had returned for a winter break to drop off two young girls, who her mother Aishiteru would train. 

One was only a year younger than him, her hair was red, and her name was Faith. The other one, that he could see Itachi eying curiously, was a pale blond girl who looked kinda like a Yamanaka, her name was Honor, he believed. Fugaku-Sama had shaken his head at that, but said nothing. Probably, Shisui surmised, in all his wisdom, because both girls had clutched at the obi of Amaya’s kimono. Mikoto had pried the girls away, called for Itachi and himself, and was in the process of shooing Amaya to her rest. Fugaku frowned at his young, stubborn clanmate and said the magic words 

“Obito returned from a mission yesterday and complained about ‘That silver haired bastard getting out of D-ranks because Uncle Katon asked for a sparring opponent.’ I assume he is visiting today still.” Amaya bowed and hurried away, the soft golden pink kimono flaring around her legs. Dawnstar. Those robes said. 

Heaving a gusty sigh, wishing he could take the Darkstar test- a test that required the ability to produce black fire, which he didn’t have- Shisui stepped up to introduce himself to the redhead. 

“Hello. I am Shisui Uchiha.” Redhead girl looked him in the eye despite trembling like a leaf. 

“Faith Desjardins.” Gently taking her arm, Shisui called over his shoulder 

“Mikoto-sama, I am taking Faith on a tour of the gardens!” When he turned, he noticed Itachi carefully modulated his voice. Huh. 

Seasons turned, headbands were earned, lessons were learned and missions taken. For seven years, just about, Shisui trained as a Steel Acolyte, and then won the title of Steel Son alongside Faith. Protecting someone, who trusted him no matter what, who had even grown to love him- not for his skill with Shunshin, not his money or his looks- it made a lot of things worth it. Kakashi had briefly given both him and Itachi a lecture on protecting Faith and Honor. He had warned them that both girls would take dangerous risks, because no matter how mature they were, they were still teenage girls, still the slightest bit flighty. 

Today though, Shisui didn’t have to worry about anything. Danzo was out of the village, Itachi was training Sasuke, Honor was visiting with Kakashi and Amaya, and he had Faith all to himself for at least five or six hours. He wanted some play time, and he knew sweetening her mood was a safer bet than simply demanding. To that end, he was waiting in clean nin pants, a plain white t shirt with a normal collar and the knee length jiroken worn by Steel Sons in a vibrant burnt orange-red. The long collarless vest was different, thin and far more ornamental than practical, but the palm size Uchiwa between the shoulder blades excused every impracticality. Shisui sighed because his wife, in name if not often deed, was late. Checking his pocket to make sure he had her favourite treat- dark chocolate covered caramels- he jerked his head up when he heard her call his name. Green eyes sparkling with mischief, Faith Uchiha bounded up to Shisui, her dark haired wonder. Giggling when she saw he even forwent his hitai ate, dark hair spilling over his face in a fringe, she kissed his cheek, tucking the proffered sweet into the sleeve of her kimono and stepping into his personal space, the only person allowed unconditionally, tucked herself against Shisui’s chest, slipping easily behind the fabric of his jiroken to wrap her arms around his waist, Faith rested her cheek on his toned chest, relaxing completely as he pulled her as close as he could, resting his own cheek atop her head, her red hair in a low braid.

Hidden in the shadows of a half forgotten inner courtyard of the Uchiha district, the two teenagers took the time to breathe in the moment, ground themselves in each other. Shisui could hardly believe this amazing girl, who would surely become a wonderful woman, given half the chance, still loved him, still drew comfort from him, even as the village girls had increased gawking at Itachi. As if sensing where his train of thought could lead him, Faith growled 

“No. You don’t get to punish yourself for something you can’t control, I won’t stand for it.” Grimacing, Shisui shifted his grip, and chuckled. 

“Thank you.” Her burrowing deeper into his chest was the only answer he received. 

When the quiet became too much, Faith peeked up at her impassive shinobi. He was lost in thought. Not today. The young kunoichi thought fiercely, knowing her Steel partner too well to permit him to walk dark paths when it wasn’t required. Stealthily, she brought her arms out from around Shisui, pushing him with a surge of chakra before running, calling over her shoulder 

“Catch me if you can! Winners choice for dessert!” Cursing, Shisui formed a shunshin, catching up only to discover Faith had taken refuge with Amaya and Kakashi, who, he knew from experience, took no prisoners, and would only do what benefitted them. As Amaya normally took care of their household needs since her return, they didn’t usually require anything. But if he could offer them something . . . .

. . . . . “I’ll trade you an all-expenses paid date to the capital, including travel, for my wife.” A slightly breathless Shisui offered ten minutes later. Kakashi nodded to Amaya, whose reply was to grab Faith’s arm and thrust her at Shisui.

Throwing her over his shoulder without hesitation, Shisui stormed his way to their private quarters in the married couple section of the district, done with being nice. Every time his pretty brat-wife giggled at the expressions of passerby, he promptly smacked her ass. Definitely not a love tap, but not cruel either. Halfway there, Faith complained 

“Shisui, my rear end will be red by the time we get home.” Shisui growled as acknowledgement, but was excited to get to the soundproofed apartment. His marriage might be a clan secret, he might be expected to play a charade for a few more years, but they were entitled to the apartment a few times a week. 

Bursting through the door to a mercifully clean, Spartan but tasteful apartment, Shisui hurried to the bedroom, pausing only to discard his jiroken and tshirt once he laid Faith on the bed, pinning her with a Sharingan stare. Mesmerized, Faith didn’t really care about moving so she didn’t protest when a bare chested Shisui pulled her obi down her body, untying the knot before tossing it to above her head. With deliberate slowness, Shisui unwrapped the deep red kimono, under which was a thin golden yellow yukata, and under that was a white, knee lenth shift, strapless but hooked into a battered western corset. Shisui snarled at Faith when he saw the extra two layers. 

Lazily, the redhead sat up, bunched up the kimono and yukata, throwing them behind Shisui, unhooking and unzipping the shift, stood so it pooled at her feet, kicking off her sandals, sending the shift after them. Calmly, she untied her braid, unwinding it so it fell down her back, and sending a coy look at Shisui, stepped into the sunlight as she removed her corset and panties. A muscular arm around her waist caused her to yelp, but also distracted her, because Shisui used his opening throw her to the bed, quickly grabbing her wrists and tying them to the bedposts with her long obi. Faith sputtered as her husband straddled her, the fabric of his nin pants rough against her rarely revealed abdomen. 

A smirking Shisui slowly climbed down her body, gently pushing her thighs open, but nipping her center for attention before actually beginning his ministrations. Some men felt this was a woman’s job, but Shisui preferred pleasuring his wife as their reproduction had been halted- most marriages, especially young ones like their’s required a reproductive wait period so the clan could cover costs - she did, after all, take care of practically everything for him now. Loving her, pleasing her, they were little enough price to pay for the stacks of paper seals, always to be found in his vest or pack, that housed indefinitely fresh bentos, the clean apartment, the laundry always being done, his ninja gear bins seeming bottomless, but he knew she made the necessary purchases. 

Faith squirmed and screamed around Shisui’s tongue and fingers. They hadn’t always had an easy rapport in bed, but talking things out, no matter how awkward, had helped. There were still moments of awkwardness, where one or both couldn’t get off, or she passed out from pleasure. That last had gotten a catlike expression of smugness from Shisui. Although they had had sex with penetration, more often they pleasured each other. Amaya had told Faith repeatedly that sex required experimentation, and that it was rarely perfect on the first try.   
When she came, back arching as her feet drilled a pair of snake eyes into Shisui’s shoulders, she gasped for air. 

“Shisui, can we . . . ?” Sharingan eyes returned to black with shock. 

“Jutsu.” The black haired teenager rasped, quickly divesting himself of pants, sandals and boxers. Dropping a kiss on his wife’s mouth in silent apology for asking her to perform a jutsu with her hands tied. Quickly working through the seals, Shisui returned to his wife only after the contraceptive jutsu was complete. 

Faith shuddered as Shisui palmed her, using his fingers to open her, repeatedly hitting her g spot, drawing moans and half strangled cries from her. Levering himself into place, Shisui’s first thrust was savagely brutal. Wide eyed, Faith screamed from the mix of pleasure and pain.   
Shisui rode her hard, eventually, clumsily untying her hands, shunting the screams to moans with his kiss. Faith’s body gave out under him as she came, and he came after her, releasing his semen in a thick stream. 

Panting, it took several minutes for the teenagers to become aware again, but when they did, Shisui stared down at his wife. His unique eyes bored into the green of hers. She smiled, whispered for him to sleep, and holding her tight, he did. She followed not long after.


	6. Itachis' Honor

Honor was not a traditional name for a Shinobi, or even a Kunoichi, Itachi knew. But the dainty, green eyed blonde intrigued him. She looked at him with clear eyes, as if simultaneously seeing his youth and experience. The only people, to date, to do so, were Kakashi and Amaya. When she looked up at him with trusting emerald eyes, Itachi felt a chill run down his back. This girl, he knew, instinctively, would play a large role in his life. 

“Itachi Uchiha.” He introduced himself neutrally. Those trusting eyes sparkled, further unsettling him. 

“Honor Desjardins.” She returned in an unusually smooth, high soprano. Itachi heaved a sigh, knowing what his mother wanted, and offered 

“Would you be interested in seeing the gardens?” Honor stilled, and said in a strained manner 

“I-I would, Uchiha-san, but-” She bit her lip and cast her glance around hopelessly and whispered finally 

“Maman taught me what plants were for. Amaya-san has taught us control, but, I-I think I will cry and shame her if I see a proper garden.” Impressed with her vocabulary, and her honesty, as well as relieved for the explanation. 

“You would not shame her if you grieved the time you will not spend with your mother.” He told her this seriously, and realized belatedly, that he was actually being earnest with her. Shaking off his bewilderment, Itachi offered

“Call me Itachi, please.” She looked slightly shocked. 

“Is it not rude to not use an honorific? Amaya-san has only taught us so much.” Pleased at the chance to teach something that did not require bloodshed, Itachi explained 

“If you are familiar enough with a person, it is a sign of affection.” Nodding, she said decisively. 

“I think I will call you Itachi-san until we know each other better.” Returning her nod with one of his own, Itachi vowed then and there that she would become familiar enough with him to simply call him Itachi. 

Seasons turned, headbands were earned, lessons were learned and missions taken. For seven years, just about, Itachi trained as a Steel Aspirant, and then won the title of Steel Son alongside Honor. Protecting someone, who trusted him no matter what, who had even grown to love him- not for his skill with his Sharingan, not his money or looks- it made a lot of things worth it. Kakashi had briefly given both him and Shisui a lecture on protecting Faith and Honor. He had warned them that both girls would take dangerous risks, because no matter how mature they were, they were still teenage girls, still the slightest bit flighty.  
Itachi and Faith met with Shisui and Faith the day Danzo Shimura took Shisui’s eye. Faith’s skin, normally a sunny cream, was bloodlessly bone white, her red hair dull like drying blood. Her arms wrapped around Shisui, tears drying on her lashes. Shisui explained what was going on with Danzo, Faith hiccupping her distress into his shoulder, green eyes swamped in sadness. Honor met her cousins’ eyes as Shisui gifted his eye to Itachi. Faith nodded, and permission granted, Honor unsealed her recently won katana and swung it in a helicopter motion above her head, bringing it to bear in time to stab Faith’s swiftly exposed chest. Shisui, obviously having been warned of this, held his beloved to his chest as she bled out. Working swiftly, Honor sealed her cousins’ body into a scroll, stuffing it into her pocket as Itachi and Shisui said one last goodbye before the elder shinobi propelled himself from the secluded cliff.  
Honor stiffened when Itachi threw her over his shoulder, sweeping down the path at a civilian pace. As they reached the Village proper, Itachi pitched his voice to carry. 

“That was a stupid move, especially for a brand new Chunin-” Walking through town as he berated her allowed her to let the tears fall sooner rather than later.  
When they reached his room, he flopped her down on her back. He stripped her of her clothes, and quickly divested himself of his own. This was NOT how he’d wanted to do this, but she needed a reason to hide, and embarrassment from her screams would be sufficient, especially if she visited her former sensei. Honor blinked at him, and sitting up hissed 

“Oh no you don’t. Faith warned me, so you better have fucking lube!” Tears anew trailed her cheeks, to be dashed away impatiently. Acquiescing, Itachi rummaged in his nightstand, found the tube that had been a recent gift from Shisui, slathered a generous helping on his cock, stoking it in order to harden it. Honor meowled 

“Itachi, please.” He wondered if he should be ashamed that those two words aroused him. Dismissing the thought, he lazily mounted her, having seen her quickly work through a contraceptive jutsu. Cradling her head in his hands, pouring all tenderness he had into the hold. 

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, knowing this would hurt, not wanting ever to hurt her. Honor laughed in his ear, voice more alto than soprano, but smooth as ever. 

“I’m not. I’ll always remember it was you.” On that, he thrust in, taking her screeching and grunting as his punishment.  
It was awful, it hurt and didn’t feel awesome at all. Honor fumbled and cried a bit more, needing an orgasm that Itachi almost didn’t give her. He, of course, finished quickly, but refused to leave her hanging like that.

Falling asleep soon after, Honor expected to be awoken by a servant, or, less humiliating but still not satisfactory, awake alone. Neither happened, as she kept her eyes closed, and allowed her internal clock to guess it was about four in the morning. Her body then registered the sensation of fingers, familiar fingers, stroking her, shoulder to hip because she lay on her side. Itachi hummed deep in his throat when she opened her eyes. Carefully, he turned her so she lay on her back, his arm curved protectively under her head, and swept appreciative black eyes over her bare skin. Blushing, Honor ducked her head, only to feel tears prick her eyes again when the events of the night before came rushing back. The Uchiha genius blanched, and half rolled, half pulled her so her face lay against his chest. Ending up sprawled on his back, Itachi thanked Kami that Honor could cry, gods knew he lost the ability long ago. 

“I killed my cousin, the only direct blood relation I know of.” Shattered green met unmoving black. 

“I’m a monster, Itachi, a fucking monster!” stroking her hair as she cried, Itachi murmured to her, words she might never remember, restraining himself from mentioning that he was a monster too, for letting her kill Faith, for letting Shisui go without a fight. 

Several weeks later, having forged the Uchiha Massacre, having made the importance of their remaining in Konoha clear to Sasuke and Amaya, neither of whom were ruled by Shinobi law, and dropping enough hints that Kakashi would know how deeply things were wrong, Itachi and Honor set out to the Akatsuki, Honor with her face hooded and body draped in an androgynous fashion, and choosing to go by the name Akira. In her pocket rode a coded scroll on her sensei’s Sharingan, slipped to her as a 

“Just in case of trouble.” Jutsu. 

Standing in front of Pein, Itachi nearly sweated upon seeing the Rinnegan, but Honor’s chakra remained steadfast at his side. Pein asked who was with him, and Itachi answered as they had decided. 

“My personal mednin, Akira. I have a seal that binds it to me mindlessly.” With Pein pleased by the answer, Itachi was summarily inducted to the Akatsuki, and watched the sunrise outside the hideout, Honor at his side. 

'Sasuke, I hope you can play your role, Amaya, Kakashi, I hope your own plans work.'


End file.
